onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Marineford
I thought Marine HQ was at Marijoa and that the one by Enies Lobby was just a Marine base. Plumber 00:58, 19 July 2008 (UTC) :The one mentioned beyond Enies Lobby and the one near Mariejois are one and the same.Mugiwara Franky 08:10, 19 July 2008 (UTC) It was mentioned in the latest chapter that Marine Headquarters is located in Marineford... Or at least that's the hometown of Marine HQ... - BattleFranky202 23:08, 28 September 2008 (UTC) Isn't the island located on the grand line and not the red line? It's next to Marijoa, but the manga says it's on the grand line.-- 22:00, October 4, 2009 (UTC)Vincent Would it be correct terminology to say that the Marine HQ was on the island of Marineford? And that only G-1 and the Marine HQ were switched? Some parts are worded to imply that Marineford is the HQ itself. If Marineford and the HQ are separate terms, then they are no longer synonymous, as the HQ moved to a new island (whatever G-1's island was called).-- 03:03, March 23, 2012 (UTC) Marineford In the manga book 516 from one piece can you see that a marine admiral is talking about the execution on Portgas D. Ace is being executed in Marineford, Home town of Marine Headquarters Separation Should we separate this page into sections on the new and old Marineford locations? Possibly by tabs? It's already become very confusing after the location swap, and it will only get more confusing after we learn more about the new location. 17:00, September 29, 2012 (UTC) Wait, Marineford is still there... it's the name of the island. The marine headquarters swap places with G-1. Yeah, sorry. We should probably have the article edited so that it's clear "Marineford" is the island, and not synonymous with "Marine Headquarters". That being said Marine Headquarters redirects to Marineford. This should definitely change due to the timeskip. But how should we deal with that? 17:36, September 29, 2012 (UTC) Just move that redirect to G-1. We can add the disclaimer that "this is the new Marine Headquarters. For the old, see Marineford." But I don't think that last part would be necessary. 18:48, September 29, 2012 (UTC) Maybe we should create the page for Marine Headquarters and when the name of the current headquarters will be revealed we will be merge the two articles. Just something short, no need to duplicating Marineford. Forget what I said. I forgot Marineford WAS G-1. Go for Levi's idea. He knows what he's talking about. 19:34, September 29, 2012 (UTC) Separation (Part 2) With the new Marine HQ's appearance revealed in the One Piece Film Z, I thinks it's time to separe the two article as decided in the upper topic. According to Sengoku's words against Blackbeard in the Battle of Marineford (Episode 487), Marineford is the name of the island where the HQ were placed, so basically the page has to be renamed as "Marine Headquarters", with all the info already into it. And a new page has to be created under the name of "Marineford", with only the infos regarding the island and the location. Can I start to create the new page and to change the old one? Rayleigh92 (talk) 19:14, January 2, 2013 (UTC) Wait until it appears in the manga. For all we know they swapped the islands' names when they switched them. 19:19, January 2, 2013 (UTC) Chapter 598, pag.21 The caption about the G-1 base named the island yet as "Marineford". Rayleigh92 (talk) 19:23, January 2, 2013 (UTC) There is another issue, in Talk:Zephyr I remember Klobis mentioning something about the marine headquarters shown in the movie, he said something like how Oda doesn't consider it canon and it will never appear in the manga, so we should check this informations first. Naturally we can always add this information in a specific section of the page, but if it's true we cannot consider that as the new marine HQ. Well, I was thinking to create a page named "Marine Headquarter" divided in two parts ("Old" and "New"), so we could always do it. The point is that there's neither a page where we can put information about the new, the old and in general the HQ. And however the current way we have it is wrong. Is the same thing as we have Shells Town and 153rd Branch separated. Rayleigh92 (talk) 19:42, January 2, 2013 (UTC) You can create the page in my opinion, just don't use the information from the movie for the "new HQ" but rather put them in a separate section. I don't know why DP said to wait, the page should have been created long ago. There's always the problem of links redirecting to this page as marine hq. If I just change the name of this page as Marine Headquarters and create a page about Marineford (as island), the links remain unchanged? or we have to change every link in the whole wikia anyway??? Rayleigh92 (talk) 20:13, January 2, 2013 (UTC) I still think we should wait until we have some sort of confimration from the manga, or at least a better explanation in general. For all we know they swapped the names of the islands when they were moved. 20:30, January 2, 2013 (UTC) Probably, but the point is even if that's the case Marineford, G-1 and Marine HQ are 3 different things (an island, a branch/base, the marine command center). We should have already create that, even if the page was just "The Marine HQ is the command centre of the Marines, it was once located on marineford but was later moved on G-1's original location in the New World". The only information we need for creating the page is that it exists. For example, we have the page of Wano Country even if we don't know anything. They didn't swapped the islands names. When after the timeskip the G-1 is introduced, the capture says "Marineford (Former Marine HQ) // Marine Branch G-1", so that's yet "Marineford". Rayleigh92 (talk) 20:41, January 2, 2013 (UTC) Ok, say Marineford and HQ are separate, the information on those pages would be identical up until the timeskip. It would seem silly to make an identical page right now. It would be the same as turning the Sandy Island redirect into its own article again. Let's on making the pages, Levi. 01:12, January 3, 2013 (UTC) New Picture If film Z is non-canon, shouldn't we have the picture of the new marine HQ in trivia or something since that would also be non-canon? 05:32, January 7, 2013 (UTC)